Choices
by TurtleWexler
Summary: Blaine got sent to the local hospital after the accident. He never returned to school. Everyone thought he was dead. Except Emile. Could she possibly be right? Read and find out...
1. The Accident

**A/N: I have posted this story before, but I am re-posting it under a better title, and somewhat edited to sound a bit better. I deleted the previous version in an effort to comply with the Guidelines (Actions not allowed: #1). If I am incorrect in this interpretation, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters _Blaine_ and _Emile_. And Emile's mom. :)**

* * *

It all started the day Blaine got in an accident.

They announced on the early morning announcements at school that he was in the ICU at the local hospital. That's all they told us.

Luckily, my mother worked at that hospital, and I knew that "ICU" meant "Intensive Care Unit." Mom wouldn't tell me what, specifically, had happened to Blaine.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Blaine was the most gorgeous guy in school. His curly, jet-black hair contrasts with his pale skin, and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue.

His home life wasn't as fabulous as people believed, though.

His mother had left him and his father when he was a child, and his father abused him.

He didn't tell me this. I guessed from the way he always wore long sleeves and pants, even on hot days, that he was abused and covered up bruises.

And every time someone mentioned his parents, I noticed that his eyes lost a bit of their sparkle for just a fraction of a second.

Also, when he talks about his mom he uses phrases like, "I remember" and he doesn't even talk about his dad.

I know, I know. You're thinking, "Observant girl! She doesn't miss much." I've gotten comments like those a lot. But I learned my skills from the best: Sherlock Holmes.

Blaine never came back to school. There were rumors that he had died from his injuries, and my mom never mentioned him, but I was sure he was still alive, somewhere. I figured there was some investigating to do, but I wasn't the person for the job.

A couple of months later, it turned out that an investigation wasn't needed.

I was at the mall, shopping for new summer clothes, when I spotted a familiar black bush of hair.

_Blaine,_ I thought. But he wasn't alone. Two boys, a good year older than me, like Blaine, were with him. I had seen them both before; they were Doctor Carlisle Cullen's adopted sons, Emmett and Edward.

Doctor Cullen worked with my mom at the hospital, mostly doing surgeries and such. I had met him and his family once before.

"Hey, Blaine!" I said, running up to him and grabbing his hand. The smaller of the Cullen boys—Edward—whispered something in his ear, and then Blaine's hand gently closed on mine. His hand was cold, and hard as rock, but I didn't notice for my excitement about finding Blaine.

"Hi," he replied with a startled look on his face, "What's up, Em?"

"Everyone at school thinks you've died," I said with a smug smile, "I _knew_ they were wrong.

"So, what's up with you? You haven't been at school, and I can see you've gotten away from your abusive father." As I finished that sentence, a small gasp escaped from me as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked, shocked and wide-eyed.

"I-I noticed the look on your face when someone mentioned your father... and you always wore long sleeves to cover up the bruises. You're wearing a t-shirt, today." He stared at me, bewildered, and my face grew redder under his gaze.

"I thought it was obvious…," I added quietly.

After a short silence, I asked, "Are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Oh, um… I've been adopted by the Cullens; my father could care less," Blaine started, "And now I go to school with _them._" He indicated the boys behind him with his head.

"Oh, okay." I said with the biggest smile I could pull off, "Well, I'll tell the kids at school that you're _not_ dead, and maybe have some of them send notes through my mom and Carlisle."

I gave his hand one last squeeze as I said, "See ya!" and left.

Just about all of Blaine's friends wrote him notes, and all of them were placed in a small box. My mom took the box to work with her and gave it to Dr. Cullen to take home.

A few days later, mom brought the box back home with one note written by Blaine. It was for… me.

_Hey, Emile!_

_Thanks for having your mom send the notes. I was surprised, and a bit disappointed, when I didn't get one from you._

_Tell all my other friends I say "Hi" and "Good luck on exams."_

_Miss you guys!_

_-Blaine_

_

* * *

_**Please Review! :) **


	2. New School

**AN: I originally had Blaine named "Ben," but my friend reminded me that there was already "Ben" in Twilight. If you see "Ben" in any chapter, please alert me, because it's supposed to be "Blaine."**

**Disclaimer: I own only Blaine, Emile, and Emile's mom. But all other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and will act as I think she would make them act. Only without saying bad words. **

* * *

Just as I finished reading, Mom said, "Dr. Cullen says Blaine is doing great in a new environment. Maybe I'll transfer you to another high school."

"Could I go to the same school as Blaine?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure! Give me a week or two, and you'll be going to school with Blaine again."

I thought she had finished when she added, "You must _really_ like this boy…"

"And you must be where I got my talent!" I told her.

"Nah," she said, "I'm just a mom. We're good at this kind of stuff."

* * *

The next week, I started school at a different high school—the same that Blaine was attending. I glanced around shyly for that familiar bush of hair as I searched for my first class.

By lunch, I had just about given up looking for him in the halls. Then I saw the table filled with Cullens—and Blaine. I immediately headed for them.

"Hey, Blaine!" I said as I approached.

"Emile?" Ben said, confused, "What are you doing here?"

"My mom transferred me so I could 'learn to be in a new environment.' I've adapted well."

He laughed at some joke I missed.

I smiled the biggest smile I could pull off, and that just brought more laughs around the table. I didn't get it, but I kept smiling.

"So you go to school _here_, now?"

"Yup."

"C-can you excuse us for a moment?" Blaine asked me.

"Sure." I got up, unsure of what was going on, and went to go get my lunch. As I waited in line, I watched the Cullens argue. By the time I had gotten my lunch, they were done arguing, and Blaine looked especially happy.

He left the table and had caught up with me before I was halfway back.

"Hey, Em, I need to talk to you about something." He said, stopping me and pulling me around the next corner, making us invisible to anyone in the commons.

"I wouldn't be allowed to do this if it weren't for Edward…. I… I really like you, Em."

My stomach flipped as those words echoed in my head.

_I…I really like you, Em.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! There's more where that came from! :) Please review.**


	3. Eating Like Emmett

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it's so short! I _had_ to cut it off somewhere.**

* * *

Even being as observant as I was, I completely missed it. He was a junior, I was a sophomore; I guess it was kind of… easy for me to miss.

"Emile?"

I looked at Blaine, then at my lunch, then back up at Blaine.

"I really like you, too, Blaine," I said, blushing and pausing for a moment. "But I need to eat my lunch—."

Blaine gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Alright," he said, pulling back. "We'd better get back to the table before they start thinking I murdered you."

I laughed, but he remained silent.

"Wasn't that a joke?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to smile, "Sure." It wasn't very convincing.

I sat down and began to eat when we got to the table. I felt five pairs of eyes watch me as I ate. With my mouth full of pizza, I said, "Wha'?"

Jasper said with a small smile, "You look like Emmett when _he_ eats." Everyone laughed, and I joined in.

Then I noticed something.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

Alice pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Edward sitting with a girl. I didn't know her, but whoever she was, she looked happy.

Edward turned to look at our table, saw me, then flashed a smile.

**3rd person POV**

Bella caught Edward's gaze and turned to look at the Cullen's table.

"Who's she?" Bella asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Oh, just Blaine's new girlfriend."

"She looks like a freshman!"

"She's a sophomore."

"Oh."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**

**Also a thank you to my first two reviewers:**

**xOLuminousBubbleOx**

**(ah, Pete! Sorry Sunshine, your actual username won't stay on the document!) Sunshine(period)Roses.  
**


	4. Girlfriend?

**A/N: You guys are great! Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Emile's POV**

When I finished my lunch, I threw away my tray and sat back down, putting my hands in my lap. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Blaine put one of his hands under the table and rested it on my hands.

I involuntarily flinched at his icy touch, and he was about to pull his hand away when I clasped his hand in between my hands.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett just looked at us, confused, and unaware of what was going on under the table.

"What?" I asked them.

They just shook their heads and resumed their conversation, leaving their lunches untouched.

Blaine's hand grasped one of mine so that our palms were facing each other, and our fingers were intertwined.

My heart sped up to an impossible speed as he used the fingers of his other hand to trace invisible lines on the back of my hand and up and down my arm.

The others glanced back at me, as if they had heard my heartbeat, and Blaine laughed.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to a bright, sunny day. I went through the school day, as usual, and come lunch time, _the Cullens weren't there_.

I managed to find that girl Edward sat with, sitting with some students I recognized from my more advanced classes.

"Do you know where the Cullens are today?" I asked them.

"They go hiking on sunny days," the girl said. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"I'm Emile." I responded.

"So, you're Blaine's girlfriend?"

"_Girlfriend?_ Who said _that?_"

"Edward."

"So, does you sitting with Edward make you _his_ girlfriend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but—"

"Exactly my point." I finished.

Her friends looked at her, probably expecting a retort of some kind. It didn't come.

"Can I sit with you guys, today? I'd rather not sit at a table by myself," I asked after a minute.

"Yeah."

* * *

Wednesday was cloudy, again, and the Cullens were back.

"So where were you yesterday?" I asked Blaine as I sat down with my lunch.

"We were hiking. We like to take advantage of any sunny days we get, around here." He replied.

"Okay. How was it?" I asked. He waited a moment before answering.

"Sunny."

I laughed, and he smiled.

"Hey," I said, remembering my conversation with Bella the day before. "What did you tell Edward about us?"

"'Us,' who?" he asked.

"'Us,' as in 'me and you,'" I said.

"I didn't tell him anything." Blaine replied.

"That's weird…" I said, confused. "Edward told Bella I was your girlfriend."

"Aren't you?" he asked.

"_You_ tell _me_."

At that point, he leaned in really close to me and whispered, "Do you _wanna_ be?"

I didn't want to lie and say "no," so I settled for being bluntly honest.

"Yes." It came out barely audible, but he heard it and smiled.

Then he pulled back, and for the rest of lunch, we silently held hands under the table.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	5. The V Word

**A/N: I have to say, I believe this is my longest chapter, ever. I was planning on splitting this chapter in two, but then I thought "That would make the next chapter WAAAYYY too short!"**

**I gladly have added this chapter--and not ONLY does Emile find out about the "V" word, but she finds out about Blaine's reason for choosing his current path.**

* * *

I hung around the Cullens a lot from then on. Because of this, I began to notice a few peculiarities.

They _never_ ate—at least, not around me or Bella—or anyone else, for that matter.

Also, I had come in physical contact (touching, brushing by (or hugging, in Alice's case)) with all of them (except for Jasper. He never got close to anyone except the other Cullen kids), and of the ones I had touched, they were all cold, and had skin as hard as granite.

And all (except Ben, who had his blue eyes) had gold-colored to almost black eyes.

On a day they weren't at school, Bella told me she had a few theories. I couldn't come up with any myself.

She began listing them off, but the only one to catch my attention was "Vampire." I immediately jumped up.

"You're a _genius!_" I said. Then I headed for the library, intending to use a computer.

By the time lunch was over, I had done enough research to confirm my—I mean _Bella's_ suspicions. But I wasn't going to mention anything to the Cullens—I didn't want to be eaten.

* * *

The next few days, I didn't sit so close to Blaine—or any of the other Cullens. But I _did_ still sit at their lunch table.

Edward began to look uneasy the day they came back. The next day, none of them looked comfortable.

About two weeks went by—then Blaine decided to explain his adopted family's strange behavior.

"Meet me at my car after school," he said at lunch. "I'll explain while I drive you home."

"Two problems with that," I told him. "One—you don't know where I live. Two— what's my mom gonna think when I get home with a _boy_, rather than on my bus?"

"Simple," Blaine replied, "You give me directions. And as for your mom, tell her you missed the bus and caught a ride home with a friend."

* * *

"So," I said as I entered his blue Crossfire. "What's been up with you guys for these last couple of weeks?"

Blaine didn't even put his key in the ignition. He just stared straight ahead as he answered.

"You _know,_" he replied. I knew what he meant.

"How did _you_ know that _I_ know?"

He sighed. "Edward."

"_What?_"

"He has the gift to read minds. He said you were practically screaming inside your head, '_Vampires!_'"

"Read minds? …What??"

He sighed again. "Every human possesses certain traits or talents that get enhanced when they get changed into a vampire. That's the best way I can explain it. Edward's is mind reading."

"What's yours?"

"Self-control. That's why I can go out in public so soon. I can restrain myself from attacking humans and from… doing other things."

"So why did they… _change_ you?"

"Dr. Cullen gave me a choice—die, or become one of them. Of course, he explained everything first.

At first, I thought, 'I have nothing to live for. My dad hates me, I have no real friends.'

Then I remembered someone: a girl who gave me an honest, almost dazzling smile every day—someone who actually cared. So I agreed to it.

It was the most _awful_ experience ever—but it was worth it.

Two months went by, and Carlisle realized I wasn't struggling like everyone else. I was allowed in public, again, but I had to be careful. And I had to wear blue-colored contacts to cover up my red eyes."

"Red eyes?" I interrupted. He laughed and used his little finger to slide one  
of his contacts aside, revealing a dark red iris.

"My first day out in public, Alice took me, Edward, and Emmett to the mall. She left us outside a women's clothing store while she went to explore.

Then, out of nowhere, the girl with the honest smile appeared…"

Blaine stopped when he saw me crying. Tears were now streaming down my face as I choked out a reply.

"You chose to—to be changed… because of _me?_"

Blaine turned back to me for the third time since we entered the car. Then he nodded, leaned towards me, and kissed my forehead.

He then started the car and proceeded to drive to my house with one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand holding mine.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Jasper... Blaine got off better than any of them, I have to say. Oh, and I used to be stuck right here! I asked my friend for help, and here's what she wrote under this last bit:**

**"Yuck. I don't know where this is going either... I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!! –sniff- and it's not even my story..."**

**So, who likes the car choice? I couldn't find out if it was a fast one, so I had to hope I picked a good one. It's only got two seats, and this isn't the convertible kind of Crossfire--it's just a regular, blue, 2008 Chrysler Crossfire (hint: go look it up on google).**


	6. Spy!

**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys! :)**

**

* * *

**

I was getting ready for bed that night when I realized something.

"How, the heck, does he know where I live?!" I said as my plaid pajama pants hung limp in my hand. I pulled them on quickly as I whispered fiercely, "The _idiot!_ The stupid freakin' _spy!_"

* * *

At lunch the next day, I walked past the Cullens, not even glancing toward it to see Blaine's face. I went straight to the table Bella usually sat at when the Cullens weren't at lunch.

I had since learned the names of some of her other friends, but Angela, Jessica, and Mike were the only names that would stick to my memory.

I hadn't been sitting five seconds when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's up?" Blaine whispered into my ear.

"Excuse me for a second," I said to Bella and her friends.

I grabbed his wrist and went to the hall no one could see.

"I'm sure Edward has told you," I said icily.

"No…" he replied with a confused look on his face, "All he said was, 'You shouldn't have tried to imitate me.'" He replied.

"You spied on me!" I hissed.

"How'd you—"

"I gave you _no directions_ to my house!" I snapped.

"Oh…" then he smacked his forehead with his hand. "…shoot! I'm so _stupid!_"

"You can say _that,_ again."

"I apologize for spying on you." He said. "I got the idea from Edward—and I _swear_ I did _not_ see anything I wasn't supposed to, and I won't do it again."

"I'll have to think about accepting." I said coldly as I turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

Blaine looked at me pleadingly with his fake-blue eyes. I practically melted on the spot.

"Okay," I said, giving him a hug. "Apology accepted."

A teacher walked by at the worst moment possible.

"Harper! Taylor!" boomed the voice of the PE teacher. "Break it up—or it's detention for the both of you!"

We jumped apart and said, "Yessir!"

Then we went to take my stuff and my lunch to the Cullens' table.

Edward laughed from his table—and he was looking right at us. I knew he knew what had happened.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :)**


	7. To Hell and Back

Things went well for a long time. And then a storm was on its way. I'd heard the Cullens were taking Bella to watch them play baseball.

Blaine begged me to come, but I refused.

"Please," he said, turning all of his persuasive powers on me.

"No, Blaine." I said, avoiding looking at his eyes. "I really don't like sports—_especially _baseball. Why do you play during storms, anyway?"

"You'll have to come and find out."

"Nope. I'll just ask Bella when you get back."

"Aw, come on!"

"I told you," I said, crossing my arms in teasing defiance. "I'm. Not. Going."

"Fine. But don't expect me to ask you to prom!" he teased.

I punched his shoulder playfully—and winced.

"I keep forgetting you're _rock solid._" I said as I shook my hand out.

He laughed and said, "Want me to kiss it better?"

I laughed—but stopped abruptly when he took my hand and kissed my swelling knuckle. Blaine's cold lips numbed the pain and stopped the swelling.

"It's not broken, is it?" he asked as he examined it. "Move it."

I moved it and said, "It's fine."

"Oh, good." Blaine got that teasing smile again. "I wouldn't want to have to cancel our baseball game so Carlisle could fix it!"

I laughed and silently wished I _could _punch his shoulder.

* * *

That night, I found a note on my pillow.

_Emile,_

_We ran into trackers during the game. They are after Bella._

_We won't be back for a while, because we're trying to throw them off the scent. I couldn't get Carlisle to let me stay—he said it would endanger you also._

_I love you._

_-Blaine_

I read and reread the note. I kept reading it, trying to find something that would keep me from worrying. But my eyes kept going to the last line—_"I love you"_—and I couldn't help but worry that he was risking his… existence.

I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about Blaine.

* * *

At school on Monday, I fell asleep during two of my classes—and got caught in one.

Angela asked me, during lunch, what was going on.

"I haven't been able to sleep these past couple of nights. It's nothing." Well it wasn't _all _a lie.

As soon as I got home, I pounded up the stairs with my backpack, intending to lose myself in my homework. But I found a surprise.

"Blaine!" I exclaimed as I dropped my backpack. Blaine was standing in the middle of my bedroom, looking, for all the world, like he'd been to Hell and back. I ran to hug him.

He hugged back, but pulled away quickly. And I got a good look at him.

His clothes were torn, and he was covered in soot (when I saw this, I looked down and  
brushed myself off as best as I could).

"What _happened_ to you?" I asked.

"Long story. I'll explain when I get back."

"Back from…?"

"Hunting. I am in a weakened state from what I've been through, and I can't resist blood  
for too much longer—even _with_ my gift. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said as he slipped out the window. "Bye."

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! I'm excited that I've gotten so many hits these past few days! PLEASE review!**


	8. To Be Changed

**A/N: so i'm not sure where everyone was after the whole James incident. I just wrote what sounded ok. And yes, Blaine changes the story a lot.**

* * *

The next day at lunch, Blaine was the only one at the Cullens' table.

"Where _is_ everybody?" I asked, sitting down.

"Bella is still in the hospital in Arizona."

"What _happened_?"

"The tracker tricked her. Edward and Carlisle have been staying at the hospital, along with Bella's mom. Alice took Jasper shopping (he wasn't too thrilled when she said where), and Emmett and Rosalie are sightseeing before they come back."

"Okay. So what was with yesterday? You looked awful!" I said.

"I _felt_ awful. I hadn't hunted for a while, and fighting James made my situation worse. I just wanted to see you once before I went to hunt."

He scooted closer and proceeded to tell me everything that happened.

I blanched when he told me what happened to Bella.

When he finished, I said, "I wouldn't want to be changed. _Especially_ if it means dealing with someone like _James_," I shuddered as I mentioned his name. "And Bella is _more_ than willing?"

"Yeah…" he said, "Would you…?—Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing." I was very confused. "Just forget it," he said. Blaine went to throw away his prop lunch just before the bell rang.

* * *

"Blaine," I whispered. It was late, and I had a feeling he was feeling…blue. "I know you can hear me. What's up?"

He appeared in the middle of my room.

"You wouldn't be changed?" he asked. "Not for _anything_?"

"I—I don't—"

"Would you be changed for _me_?" There was a bit of a pause.

"Wait—why? When?"

"The Cullens—My family has to move at the beginning of next school year." He ran a hand through his curls.

"Why?"

"Carlisle is supposed to be turning thirty-six next year—he can barely pass for thirty-five! Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are 'going to college.' We're leaving to start over in September."

"What's this have to do with _me_?"

His answer came slowly. "…I was hoping we wouldn't have to leave you behind."

"But my mom—She… I'm all she has left. I can't just _leave_ her."

"Okay…" Blaine said sadly. "That's all I need to know. See you tomorrow."  
And he left.

If I could, I would've kicked myself for doing that to him.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"Dangit!" I exclaimed as I paced in my bedroom. "I shouldn't have even asked—And even when Alice _told_ me what she would say!"

I smacked my forehead with my hand repeatedly. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"What's up?" I heard Edward say.

"You obviously _know_," I replied.

"Yes, but I heard it relieves stress to talk to someone about your problems."

"Yeah?" I said, obvious bitterness in my voice. "What if I don't want to talk?"

"I'll bring Jasper in here to relieve your stress for you."

"Whatever."

Jasper came in a moment later, and I immediately felt at peace. But it just made me more angry that they were trying to _force_ me to calm down. I fought the feeling—and lost. I sank down to the floor and submitted to the peacefulness.

The next day went by so slowly. It took forever to be lunchtime.

"Hey, Blaine," Emile said when she came to the table. "Hey," I replied. "Look—I didn't mean to… I shouldn't have told you we were going to leave. I shouldn't have asked you to make that decision. Sorry."

"And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," she said. I didn't understand.

"You didn't hurt my feelings."

"Then why did you sound so… disappointed?"

"Alice told me what you would say, but I wanted to hear it myself. I thought that if I told you we're leaving, you might change your mind. I was wrong."

"So… you're not leaving?" Her face brightened. I didn't want it to darken again, but she _had_ to know.

"Actually, we are. I didn't want to, but we have no other options. We're starting over somewhere else."

"Oh." Her smile disappeared. Then she tried to smile again, but it was only a facsimile of what usually lit up her face. "Well, at least we have until then." And she slipped her small hand into mine.

* * *

**Please review!!**


	9. Two Loves

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading my stuff! It's already finished, 19 chapters total (i know you can't wait!), and i tried to edit it as much as possible. Here's chapter 9! **

**

* * *

Emile POV**

I was upset now. Upset that they had to leave next fall. Upset that one day, I would cease to see Blaine. Unless I chose to leave my mother.

I couldn't _possibly_ choose between my two loves. Yet I _had_ to.

"Why?" I cried as I banged on my bedroom wall. "Why?—Why?—_Why?!_" I continued to smack the wall with my open palm—until I felt a presence in my room. I turned around.

Blaine stood there, looking puzzled.

"This is about us leaving, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes… and no." I crossed my arms.

"How is that possible?"

"I wasn't saying 'Why?' as in 'Why do they have to go?'." I sighed. "I was saying 'Why?' as in 'Why do I have to choose?'."

"Choose what?"

"Between going with you and staying with my mom. Either way, we're going to have a broken heart on our hands—mine." I forced a laugh at my feeble joke.

I started to hear a strange noise as my eyes fogged up, and Blaine walked over and put his arms around me.

Then I realized the noise was _me_. I was sobbing, and my eyes fogged up from the tears.

"Sh…" Blaine said soothingly as he rubbed my back with his hands. "You don't have to choose, yet."

"B-But," I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Every day that—that goes by…" My voice faltered for a moment. "…It's another day closer to the day that I have to choose. I—I can't…. I _can't_ choose."

With that, I buried my face in his shirt, and silently thanked God for the fact that my mom was working that night.

I eventually calmed down, and tears had stopped falling down my face. We were now on the edge of my bed, and I was in Blaine's lap.

"Would you like for me to go, now, or do you want me to stay?" he asked. I turned to him and answered.

"Do you really think I would let you leave?" I nuzzled his neck, and he made a low growling sound. The sound you might hear a dog make when another dog was on dangerous territory. "Sorry, did I cross the line?" I asked, pulling away.

"No," Blaine said, "But you were getting dangerously close. My self-control only goes so far."

"Okay." I put my head on his shoulder. "No neck-nuzzling. Anything else?"

"I think it's time for you to sleep. It's really late."

I looked at my digital clock. It was past midnight. I had cried for hours.

"Don't _you_ sleep?"

"No—I can't. Vampires don't sleep." He slipped one arm under my knees, and the other behind my back. Then he stood and laid me in my bed.

"Nice," I said to him. I then fully realized how tired I was. I yawned and pulled the comforter around my shoulders. I had only just realized that I was really cold from being in Blaine's arms for so long.

"Good night," I mumbled.

"Good night, Em." And I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review Please! :D**


	10. Prom

**Prom**

I sat in Blaine's crossfire, outside of the Cullen house, thinking, "Prom. I'm going to _prom_. And I'm a _sophomore_." I took a deep breath and looked, for the thirtieth time, down at my puffy, lavender skirt.

"You okay?" Blaine asked as he re-entered the car.

"Just nervous," I said.

"About _prom_?" He buckled himself in and started the engine.

"No. Well, sort of. Everyone will be _older_ than me." I grimaced.

"I hear there'll be a couple of other sophomores there," he commented, backing out of the driveway.

"Yeah—a couple," I repeated dismally.

"Don't be like that," Blaine said, taking my hand. "We're going together, and that's all that matters."

When we got to prom, Blaine kept trying to get me to dance, but I refused.

"It always seems like everyone's staring at the couples dancing. I can't _stand_ being the center of attention," I argued.

"Please?" Blaine was using his eyes against me, again.

Just before he could convince me, nature called.

"Sorry, Blaine. I gotta… you know—_go_."

He grinned and gestured toward the door. "By all means, go ahead. But try not to take too long."

I made a mad dash for the LGR.

A few minutes later, I re-entered the gym and scanned the room for Blaine. When I finally found him, he wasn't alone. Another sophomore in a pink dress was all over him.

My eyes fogged with tears, and I ran out of the gym, looking for somewhere to cry in peace.

I finally settled on going outside and sitting on one of the benches. But Alice found me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You know already." I wiped my tears as new ones came.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be more appropriate to ask. You know, she practically attacked him as soon as you left." She sat down beside me.

"And he didn't try to fight her off?"

"Actually, he tried quite a few times. It didn't work. Finally, Jasper stepped in and made her really bored. She left him alone."

"C-can you take me home, Alice?"

"Alrea—?" She stopped herself. "…Sure."

She stood up, looked around, hunched over a bit, and said, "Climb on."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you sure about this? What about your car?"

"Trust me—this is a lot faster."

"Okay…" I said uncertainly as I climbed onto her back.

"Hold on tight!" I wrapped my arms around her neck as she sped off to my house.

Our dresses didn't seem to hamper her—we were going at an incredible speed.

When we finally reached my front yard, she spoke again.

"So, Blaine never told you—?"

"No," I interrupted. "He never told me much about vampires."

She laughed. "Edward told Bella practically _everything_!"

I just looked at her.

"…Sorry," she said, dropping the smile.

"It's ok. Well, I'm going to bed. See you Monday."

"Okay," Alice replied, "See you."

"You're home early," Mom said as I came in the front door. "What happened?"

"Nothing important," I sighed. "I'm going to bed."

When I got to my room, the first thing I did was close and lock both my windows.

"Doesn't make much sense to lock me out when I'm already in."

I whipped around. Blaine, in full tuxedo, was sitting on my bed.

"Go away," I told him, tossing a pillow at his face, which he caught swiftly.

"Wait—didn't Alice explain what happened?" he asked, putting the pillow on my bed.

"Yeah," I said, "But you guys were _kissing_! Didn't you try to get her off?"

"You don't know how hard."

"Apparently not hard enough."

Blaine stiffened. "Your mom is coming."

"Emile? You okay?" she called from the hallway.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine."

"Who are you talking to?"

"I'm ranting to myself."

"Again? You haven't done that in—"

"Ages, yeah. Can I be left in peace, Mom?"

"Sure, just be asleep by eleven—that's when I'm coming to check on you."

"Okay. G'night, Mom."

"Good night."

I heard her go down the stairs.

"You talked to yourself?" Blaine asked.

"I was ten and had no one else to talk to. And stop trying to change the subject."

"Hey—I didn't know what would get her off. Jasper finally came to my aid—but it was too late. You had run off crying." He stood up.

"I'm through arguing," I said, walking back to the window.

I unlocked it and opened it as far as it would go.

"Leave. Now."

Blaine looked at me pleadingly with his blue eyes. I shook my head and pointed to the window.

He reluctantly climbed out the window and down the tree beside it.

As soon as he reached the ground, I closed and locked the window.

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	11. True Love?

The last two weeks of school I sat at a lunch table by myself.

Any reminder of Blaine brought a mental picture of him and that girl at prom.

Blaine would come to my window and tap on it every night, but over the summer, he came less and less—stopping altogether, eventually.

Then September came. School started again, but I stayed away from Blaine. I sat by myself at lunch, occasionally accompanied by Alice.

"We're leaving soon after Bella's birthday, but don't tell her anything. She doesn't know  
we're leaving," she told me, setting her prop lunch on the table.

"When's Bella's birthday?" I asked, pretending to sound indifferent.

"Next week." She sat in the chair next to me.

"Poor Bella. She's going to miss Edward. I know true love when I see it, and he's going to  
break her heart," I remarked.

"I know," Alice said, tapping her head, "But it's a lot worse than you can imagine it. I'm  
shielding the devastating results from Edward, because he's gonna crack, too. I haven't seen _that_, but it's inevitable."

Alice looked back at Edward and Blaine, then back at me.

"I know true love when I see it, too," she said. "You're killing him—breaking him from the inside. If you don't forgive him before we go, there could be nasty consequences. I'm already  
seeing visions of _both_ of your futures. They _aren't_ pretty."

"Forget it," I told her. "I'm staying with Mom. I made my mind up on prom night."

"You don't have to come—just _forgiving_ him will have drastic effects on the future." Alice looked slightly worried.

"I'll think about it."

"Well, think quick, because we only have a week-and-a-half." With that, she got up and  
disposed of her prop-lunch.

I spent almost all night trying to think of what our futures would be like, then debating whether or not to—oh, _heck_ with it, I knew I was going to forgive him.

"Hey," Alice said as she sat down. "So what have you decided?"

"Well, I've decided that if I don't forgive Blaine, he's going to commit vampire suicide," I told her. "I forgive him."

"Great!" A huge smile lit up her face. "Then come and sit with us!" Before I could say anything, she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to their table—and Blaine.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," he replied.

"Sorry about prom night… and ignoring you all summer."

"It's okay," he said as I sat down next to him. He put an arm around my waist. "I really missed you, Em."

I turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Harper! Taylor!" Talk about déjà vu! "We have the same rules _this_ year as we did _last_ year—break it up!"

* * *

**Sorry I'm going too fast. I just wanted to put my stuff in a short, easy to read format. :) Plus, I'm not one for BIG detail, so that's why it's mostly conversation. I've been working on my writing though, with a great book by Gail Carson Levine--"Writing Magic". :) PLEASE review! :)**


	12. Two Days

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not really sure when the Cullens really leave. But I didn't think it would hurt the story much, so I kept it like this. Well, here it is. Chapter twelve.**

* * *

That night, I opened my windows. Not long after I had done so, I felt Blaine's cold arms around my waist.

"Hey," he whispered into my ear. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek.

"Hey."

"So when are you going to start packing?" he asked.

"Packing?" I slipped out of his grasp and sat on my bed.

"We're leaving in less than two weeks." Blaine sat on my left, putting his arm around my waist.

"Um, Blaine, didn't Alice tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not going. I forgave you, and I apologized for my behavior, but I'm staying with my mom. Sorry, Blaine." His arm fell from my waist. Then he stood up, getting ready to leave. "Wait--Don't leave." I grabbed his hand, but he pulled it away and was gone.

* * *

"Blaine," I said exasperated. It had been a week, or so, since I told him my decision. He was going to leave in a couple of days. "Maybe I deserve this—Maybe I _deserve_ the silent treatment—but _Blaine_! You're leaving in _two days_! _That's_ how much time we have left!"

Blaine just sat quietly, staring at his lunch tray.

I got up, realizing the date, and went over to the table Edward and Bella shared.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," I said, forcing a smile. Then I walked toward my next class, counting down the last seconds of lunch while looking at my watch.

"Four…Three…Two…One…" Right on the dot.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"…You're leaving in _two days_! _That's_ how much time we have left!"

_Two days,_ I thought as I stared at my tray. _Is it really worth it?_ I asked myself. _She's not coming—And ignoring her _isn't_ going to change her mind…It's _not_ worth it. God…_two days_!...

* * *

_

"Emile?" She was sitting on her bed, crying. _Dangit, Blaine, you idiot!_ "Em, are you okay?"

I sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into my lap.

"D-does it l-_look_ like I'm okay?" I recognized the bitterness in her voice as hurt.

She cried on my shoulder for a full hour.

When she finally stopped, she pulled away, and the beautiful gray eyes I was so accustomed to were red from crying.

"Blaine?" she said. "Remember that note you wrote to me when Bella was tracked?" She got up out of my lap and walked over to her dresser, pulling said note out of the top drawer.

"Um…" I remembered the night clearly, and the desperation of it all. "…yes."

She handed me the note, and I read it. I came to the last line—"I love you"—I remembered thinking that I might've been destroyed by the tracker—James—when I wrote it.

I looked up at Emile. More tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she said, in a  
voice that even _I_ could barely hear, "I love you, too, Blaine."

* * *

**Emile's POV**

Blaine stood up and hugged me. Then he stepped back and wiped my tears from my eyes.

He leaned in, as if to kiss me, but paused at the last second. I crossed the last of the space between us, my lips just barely brushing his.

Blaine pulled me closer, kissing back.

Then, without breaking the kiss, he picked me up and sat on my bed. Then he pulled away.

"What?" I asked. Blaine smiled and pointed at the clock.

"It's getting late." He put his forehead to mine. "You need to sleep."

"But we only have two days left. I don't want to waste—"

"It's not a waste if we're going to stay up all night on our last night. If you want to accomplish that, you have to get a lot of extra sleep, first. I used to do that before my dad caught me." He grimaced at mentioning his dad.

"Okay," I said, giving in. "But you won't leave tonight, will you?"

"I never do—except in the mornings, of course." He stood up and pulled the covers back,  
holding me with one hand. Then he placed me in bed, pulling the blanket up to my chin.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Goodnight, Em. We still have two days."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	13. One Last Night

I sat on the bare, wooden floor of my tree house—the one my father made for me before the divorce.

It was a simple, one roomed thing, with a balcony, and railings around the roof so I could sit up there on a cloudless night and watch the stars.

I had spent most of the rainy summer in the tree house, listening to the rain pour down— my favorite sound—except Blaine's voice, of course.

Earlier that day, I had asked Alice about the weather. Her reply?

"Cloudless for the rest of the week."

So I sat in the tree house, waiting for Blaine to show up so we could star gaze.

I sighed, then paused. I had seen movement from the corner of my eye. I turned, and Blaine was sitting in the corner, facing me.

"You really ought to get a couple of beanbag chairs for this place," he said, looking around the bare room.

I sighed again, stood up, and walked to the middle of the small room.

Then I reached up and unlatched the trapdoor to the roof. The trapdoor fell open, and the rolled-up ladder came down and narrowly missed my head.

As I climbed it, I said, "I noticed Bella's arm today. Do you know what happened?"

"There was an… incident, involving a paper-cut, seven vampires, a klutzy girl, and several glass plates."

"Good thing Carlisle was there, right?"

"Right." We were now on the roof. "So why are we up here? It's just as boring _here_ as it is _inside_--."

"No, it's not." I lay down on my back, and looked up at the starry sky through the bare branches. Blaine did the same.

"Oh, I see now… Wait. All the other trees I've seen haven't lost _half_ their leaves yet—how could _this_ one—?"

"It's dead," I interrupted. "It died the week after my dad built the tree house. The week my parents divorced." I sighed. "Hasn't grown a leaf since….But it's perfect for stargazing on clear nights."

Blaine moved closer to me and took my hand in his. The gesture said enough.

"Don't feel _sorry_ for me!" I said.

"I _don't_ feel sorry for you." He sat up. "I _sympathize_ with you."

I sat up as well, took one look at Blaine, and cracked up.

Right behind Blaine's head there were a couple of branches that stuck up and made it look like he had antlers.

Blaine looked at me funny and asked, "What? Why are you laughing?"

"No reason." I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Really?" He got a playful glint in his eye. "Then I'll… _give_ you a reason!"

Blaine practically tickled the _life_ out of me.

"Stop!..." I gasped. "I can… barely breathe!"

He stopped tickling me, and I lay on my back, breathing deeply.

"Ow," I said, "I think you bruised me."

Blaine laughed as I tried to catch my breath. "Sorry. I guess I'm not used to my own strength!"

"It's not funny, Blaine." I sat up and messed up his hair—which was already messy to begin with.

"Hey!" He caught my wrist and pulled my hand away from his hair.

We sat for a few moments as he thought.

"…I'll write," he said.

"Hm?"

"I'll write—you know—after we leave? I'll probably try calling, too."

"You don't have my number!" I said.

"I will if you give it to me." Blaine smiled.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "I'll give it to you tomorrow—_before_ you leave."

Blaine pulled me into his lap. "I _still_ can't believe tonight's our last night together," he said.

"_I_ can't believe I was able to ignore you all summer!"

Blaine laughed.

"I'll miss you," I said quietly.

"I'll miss you more." His eyes were filled with laughter.

"Stop trying to make me laugh!" I grinned at him, despite myself. "This is _not_ something to joke about!"

His face fell as he gently elbowed my arm. "I just wanted to see you smile."

We sat silent for a while. Then a love song I heard on the radio, once, began to play in my head. At least, I _thought_ it was in my head.

A moment after the music started, Blaine stiffened, then looked around.

"I swear," he mumbled under his breath, "when I find him, I'll kill him!"

"Huh?" I asked, "Who?"

"Emmett," he growled. "He's the one playing the music."

He lifted me out of his lap and got up.

"Emmett," Blaine said. "Come out, or I'll tell Rose what _really_ happened to all her stuff."

Emmett emerged from the bushes, looking horrified.

"You _wouldn't_."

"I _would_. Now go home, or I'll tell."

Emmett ran home, boom box and all.

"Hey," I said as Blaine sat back down. "What happened to 'When I find him, I'll kill him'? And how did you know it was him?"

Blaine smiled and said, "Well, he's the only one that would try it. And I thought threatening would be more fun….It was."

* * *

**Emmett is always the trouble-maker.... And _I _wanna know what happened to Rosalie's stuff as much as you do. I really just wrote that part in to add some humor..... lol Please Review!!**


	14. Gone

I put my hand on Blaine's shoulder as he spoke again.

"When I come back, there'll be something waiting for you in this tree house."

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course, it may be a while before I get back." He gave an attempted (and failed) smile.

"Of course. But please be sure it's no more than a year, 'kay?"

"I can't make any promises about _when_, but I'll definitely be back."

Then a look on his face told me that he _just_ remembered something. Then, so quickly I would've missed it if I had blinked, he removed something from his pocket.

Something immediately felt different about my hand. Not wrong, just different. I looked down and beheld a thin, silver band around my middle finger.

"It's a promise ring. Well, sort of. It's to remind you that I'll come back." He turned and kissed the top of my head.

"I wouldn't _dare_ forget," I said.

We stayed up until five in the morning—_much_ later than he had ever kept me up—talking about… stuff.

I was so tired, that I didn't even realize that I was falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, damp with dew and alone.

As I sat up, I noticed that my hand was wrapped around a piece of paper.

I unfolded it and read:

_Emile,_

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up. Don't bother to look for us, as most traces of us living in Forks are gone, now._

_I promised I'd be back—and I will. I love you, Em. Never doubt it._

_The Cullens and I want you to be safe. Remember to stay away from unnaturally beautiful strangers!_

_Yours always,_

_Blaine_

I could nearly hear him laugh as I read the last line. Nearly.

I glanced down at the silver ring that adorned my finger, remembering the exact words he had spoken.

"…It's to remind you that I'll come back."

I went inside quietly and snuck up to my room. I knew my mom had just gotten home an hour before, and would be asleep.

I stowed the note with the other one in my dresser, knowing I would want to read it repeatedly.

* * *

As months passed, I noticed a significant change in Bella's behavior and appearance. She seemed to be getting better after some time.

I, myself, found comfort in reading the last note Blaine left me. One day, I noticed a pinprick in the paper.

"What the…?" I held it up to the light, and found three more. I didn't understand at first, but then I read the words they were next to—_Look in the safe._

"Safe? What safe?" I sat, deep in thought, for quite a while. Then it occurred to me that he may have had one in his bedroom.

"It's not trespassing if he told me to, is it?" I asked myself. I shook my head and began planning.

* * *

The next Saturday, I left my house with a backpack full of tools I was going to use to break in. When I got to the empty house, I was surprised to find it unlocked.

I ran through the house, looking for the single room in which there was a safe. I went through three bedrooms before I found the right one.

I sat on the floor next to the safe and took out the list of possible combinations. First, I tried his birthday. Then I tried the date he was changed. That didn't work either.

I was stumped. Okay, so the list wasn't really a list, but it was all I had.

I looked at my silver ring in despair—then immediately brightened.

"The ring! Of course!" It was my last chance at getting into the safe. I pulled the ring off and scanned the inside of it. Three simple words were engraved inside of it.

_I love you._ It gave me enough information to continue.

I turned the knob of the lock and mumbled to myself.

"Nine… twelve… twenty-five… Ha!" The safe swung open….

* * *

**Please Review! :) I know there's more than two of you out there reading this!!**


	15. Surprises, Surprises

A small, black rectangle was sitting at the bottom of the safe.

I stared at it for a moment, confused. Then I picked it up. I found a button on the side and pushed it. Immediately, the rectangle lit up. Well, the front of it, anyway.

"Holy…! A phone!" I pushed buttons until I got to the list of phone numbers. It had one. No name, no anything. Just a number.

"I might as well." I said as I pushed the green "send" button.

The phone on the other end rang twice before someone picked up.

"_Took_ you long enough," a voice said.

"Blaine!" I said in surprise.

"I thought you'd _never_ get the message! And to think, you single-handedly figured me out."

"Blaine!" This time, it was in annoyance.

"Can you say anything other than my name?"

"Uh, thanks for the phone."

"You're welcome. The instructions are in the closet."

"Why there?"

"Why _not_?"

I rolled my eyes at the wacky brain that is Blaine.

"Blaine," I said suddenly, "Where are you?"

"Um… That is classified information," he said. I laughed. "No, really. It is. Carlisle says I'm not to say where we are." A pause. "Seriously. Too much information could put you in danger."

"I thought James was gone," I said, trying to extract some "dangerous information."

"Oh, he is, but his _mate_—Oh, crap. I have to go."

"Okay, can you—?" He had hung up before I could get my question out.

I closed the safe and put the phone in my bag. I then opened the closet and found a booklet on the floor. After I put those in my bag, I went home.

Days slowly went by, and I would occasionally be able to talk to Blaine on the phone.

During brief snippets of time, when neither of us were talking, I would hear people in the background. I could never understand them, but I recognized them… and I took inventory of those around him.

Not once did I hear Edward.

"Blaine," I said as he answered his phone. "Where's Edward?"

"Edward?" Blaine said. "He's right here."

"No, he's not."

"Of course he is." He was definitely trying to hide something.

"Don't give me that crap, Blaine. I know he isn't there. Where is he?"

"He's … um… he's …" he mumbled an answer.

"Didn't quite hear that," I said.

"He's off tracking Victoria—James's mate. I'm _really_ not supposed to tell you anything. It could be a potential danger to you, your mom, and anyone you know."

"Okay… so you can't tell me when you get back?"

"No, sorry. All I can tell you is to keep an eye out for my sign. Crud. Carlisle needs me. I'd better go." Blaine hung up.

**Blaine's POV**

My phone rang, and I knew exactly who it was. I just wasn't expecting the question.

"Blaine, where's Edward?"

I silently cursed to myself.

"Edward? He's right here."

"No, he's not." _Crap._

"Of course he is."

"Don't give me that crap, Blaine. I know he isn't there. Where is he?"

"He's… um… he's tracking Victoria." I mumbled the last part.

"Didn't quite hear that."

I reluctantly told her. "He's off tracking Victoria—James's mate. I'm _really_ not supposed to tell you anything. It could be a potential danger to you, your mom, and anyone you know."

"Okay… so you can't tell me when you get back?" she asked.

"No," I sighed, but I was thinking, _I wish. _"Sorry. All I can tell you is to keep an eye out for my sign." It was then that I glanced over at Carlisle who motioned for me to hang up. "Crud. Carlisle needs me. I'd better go." And I closed the phone.

"Why?" I asked, a hint of whine in my voice.

"Do you _want_ to put her in danger?" he raised an eyebrow, and then Emmett broke in.

"If you can't keep your mouth shut, I'll have to shut it for you."

"Emmett…" Carlisle warned him. Then he turned to me. "I'm going to have to take away your phone."

"But—!"

"We've already agreed that you'd go back to Forks early. Don't push it."

I shut up. He still took the phone. Crud.

**Emile's POV**

I tried calling Blaine again, but I got the answering machine. It was Carlisle.

"Blaine got his phone taken away. He won't have it back for a while, so you can leave a message, but he won't get it until then."

I sighed and pressed "End".

For the next two months, or so, Bella began to look healthier. Happier, I suppose.

I, on the other hand, began to look a bit depressed. I knew I _felt_ depressed.

I saw no signs of Blaine coming back, and now I couldn't even talk to him.

Every night I watched my tree house for something different.

Finally, I saw something. A shadow passed across the tree house window. I thought I was seeing things until the shadow passed by the window twice more.

I pulled on my jacket and went out (My mom was working third shift).

"H-hello?" I said quietly as I put my foot on the bottom rung of my rope ladder. "Is that you Blaine?"

I pulled out the mini flashlight I had stowed in my jacket pocket when I had reached the top. When I switched it on, I was awestruck.

* * *

**Please Review! :) It's drawing to a close in 4 more chapters!!**


	16. A Visit

A bright blue rug lay on the floor in front of me. Three brightly colored beanbag chairs sat in the corners, the last corner taken by a small table.

A blur rushed by me and I turned around. In the green beanbag chair sat Blaine, grinning his face off.

"Blaine!" I dropped the flashlight and ran to hug him.

"I told you there'd be a surprise waiting for you here," he said quietly. He slid his arms around my waist and held me closer. "Oh, Emile… I've missed you so much…"

Just as I was starting to hug him back, he pulled away.

"Something tells me you're not just here to say 'Hi' to me," I said.

"Well, we've run into a problem. That's why I'm back so soon. Edward thought Bella committed suicide, and he's about to do the same. Alice took me along so I could see you."

I turned around and picked up my flashlight.

"How long can you stay?" I asked, knowing the answer wasn't one that I would like.

"Not long, unfortunately. I'm here to give you your present, then go." Blaine began to walk toward the exit.

"Wait," I said as I went up to him.

When he turned back to me, I hugged him close, burying my face in his shirt.

"I'll see you soon?" I asked, my voice hopelessly muffled.

He laughed. "Sure. But before that can happen, I have to go."

He kissed the top of my head and left.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! The whole fanfic is short, and I apologize! I just got stuck so often, I needed to get it done, and everyone wanted to know what all happened.... :) Please Review! :)**


	17. Victoria

Several days passed before I got any news. But finally, Blaine called. Well, actually, it was Emmett using Blaine's cell.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Emile. Blaine wanted me to tell you everything's fine and that he will come to see you in two or three days. Maybe more, depending on—" There was a weird noise, then:

"Sorry about that Emile. Emmett needs to learn when to 'shut up'." It was Carlisle. "Blaine will not be getting his phone back until this is all over, and, hopefully, it will end soon."

"Okay, well bye, then." I hung up.

* * *

It was a long time before anything happened. Blaine hadn't called or visited in a while, and I was beginning to worry.

One night, I woke up and glanced at my clock. It glared red at me. "Three-oh-four," I mumbled to myself.

A shadow fell across the digits momentarily—It was too fast to be human.

"B-Blaine?" My voice squeaked.

I heard a cold, female laugh and said to myself, "That's _not_ Blaine."

"Of _course_ not, _girl_," the woman said, an accusing tone in her voice as she said the word "girl".

She stood by my window, her bright red hair more than visible in the moonlight.

"So… are you Victoria?" I asked. I didn't want to allow any fear to creep into my voice.

"Why do you want to know? I'm just going to kill you anyways, seeing as your mate helped kill mine."

Her feral grin shone white from her shaded face.

"A mate for a mate, huh? Well, I, for one, say 'forgive and forget'." I inwardly gasped at myself for being so stupid. This was a very dangerous vampire that was bent on killing me, and I was being a smart-aleck!

"You need a lesson in manners, _girl_!" She jumped at me, but I blocked her teeth with my pillow just in time.

When she yelled in rage, I found myself glad that my mom was at work until seven in the morning.

"A pillow's not going to protect you from me!"

I'd decided to keep the mess in my room, so I promised myself I wasn't going to leave—I was going to die anyway.

She began to use her fingernails like claws, and I took that chance to do a back-flip off my bed (my mom had forced me into gymnastics—_Thank you, mom_!)

Once I'd landed, she had me by the throat.

"Well, I've had enough fun playing with my food. And because you were such a pain, I think I'll incapacitate you before I try to take a bite." Her grin was back for an instant before she threw me into the wall by my bed. I could've sworn I felt something crack. I could taste blood, but I'd bitten my tongue, so I wasn't sure if I was badly internally injured. I started to get up. Bad idea, for two reasons:

One: I had a broken rib or something, so I felt a stabbing pain in my side as I started to get up;

Two: Victoria wasn't done "playing" yet.

"You can still move? Not for long!" She picked me up by the throat again, and, as I struggled for air, her eyes darted around the room. She grinned at me momentarily, then threw me out the window.

At first, I was relieved to be able to breathe, but then reality sunk in. My bedroom was on the second floor, and the window was closed. I expected to be knocked out when my head made contact with the window, but I was still conscious when someone caught me before I hit the ground. Someone hard. That was when I blacked out.

* * *

**OK, so I messed with Victoria's character, and I wasn't sure how she would speak or address Emile, so I turned her into an aggressive, scary lady who talks kinda funny.... lol. Please Review!**


	18. Over

I woke up with the feeling of something on—no, _in_—my arm. I didn't dare open my eyes, but I screamed, "Get away from me, Victoria!"

"Emile, calm down. It's just the IV."

"B-Blaine?" I opened my eyes. I saw white, mainly, and I realized I was in a hospital. I looked at my arm, and a tube was sticking out of it._Oh._

"Hm?" Blaine was on the other side of me, his hair a splotch of black in an otherwise completely white room.

I pulled my other arm out from under my blanket to touch his face.

My fingers barely brushed his cheek when I saw my arm. It was badly bruised, and, in some places, cut from when I went through my window. I quickly put it back under the covers.

He put his hand on my cheek and said, "It's over—Edward got rid of her. Rosalie and Alice took care of cleaning and fixing your room."

"Oh, good." I grinned. "My mom would've had a fit about the broken window."

"We couldn't come up with a good excuse, other than that someone had broken in and tried to kill you when they found you there."

"It's mainly true." I thought for a minute. "What time is it?"

"Five-fifty a.m. Why?"

"My mom works until seven. Could you tell Carlisle to tell my mom I'm fine? And tell her not to visit until noon. I wanna sleep."

"Okay." He gently kissed my forehead and left.

A few minutes later, I heard a couple of footsteps, then "thump"—"Crap." It was Bella. "I am _such_ a klutz."

"Hi, Bella," I said.

"Hey, Emile. I heard what happened."

"Yeah, well it was my fault—I was a bit too nosy." I waved my bruised arm as if to dismiss my nosiness.

Then I winced. The pain was coming back.

"You think _that_ hurts? Try a bunch of broken bones, bruises, cuts, and _tons_ of swelling. Happened to me last year when James… well... yeah." She shrugged.

"It's nice to see you looking somewhat normal, again, Bella."

"Uh… Thanks?" She tucked her hair behind her ear with a confused look.

I laughed, but quickly stopped when my side started to hurt.

"I was referring to what happened to you after Edward left. You looked… almost dead."

"Gee, thanks." She smiled.

"Why are you here so early, anyway?" I asked.

"I was up already, so when I heard the news, I dropped by."

"Where's Edward?"

"He's... hunting." She reached up and put her hair, which had fallen back in her face, behind her ear again.

"Ah," was my only reply.

Bella looked around the room awkwardly and winced when she saw the IV in my arm

"I'd better go home. My dad'll freak if I'm not in bed when he wakes up."

"Okay. Bye." She waved and left just as Blaine was coming back in, followed by Carlisle.

"Hello, Emile." Carlisle said, "Have you been feeling any pain since you've woken up?"

"Yes, a little."

"That means the medicine is wearing off. I'll get a nurse in here to re-administer it."

"Will I go back to sleep?"

"Yes. Very soon after you get it, you will fall asleep."

"Okay. Well, better than hurting, I guess."

Carlisle left, and Blaine took my free hand.

"I shouldn't have told you so much—I shouldn't have stopped by." He held my hand to his face, which contorted with guilt.

"I could've been worse, you know, if someone hadn't caught me."

"That was Alice," he said, "I wish I'd been there."

"Good thing she came when she did. Where were you?"

He still had my hand in his, and it was getting numb, but I didn't care.

"I was with the rest of my family. We were... busy."

The nurse came in and put something in my IV. A little while after she left, I started to feel tired.

"Blaine?" I mumbled.

"Hm?"

"'Night."

"Goodnight, Em."

* * *

**Wahh! DX it's almost over!! Well, you'll all be satisfied.... or maybe not. I have no clue. Please review!**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is!! The conclusion to my everlasting fanfic! (called so because it took me FOREVER to write it)**

* * *

I was running. Faster than a cheetah. Faster than Edward. He was just behind me with Bella. Blaine was on my right, Alice on my left. The rest of the Cullens were scattered around us, weaving between trees.

I had been changed less than a month after Bella. It was only because of our accident—mine and my mom's.

We were on our way home from the movies when someone jumped out in front of our car. The car seemed to crinkle around him. Like he was invisible. Like he was… a vampire. I'll never forget his face. I'll never forget his sadistic grin.

My mother died on impact. I was put in the ICU. Because my injuries were so extensive, I was put in a medically-induced coma. I couldn't hear anything around me for the duration of the coma, but once—just once—I felt something sharp in my left shoulder. After that, my coma-dreams were filled with burning agony. Nothing but blinding pain. And that vampire with his twisted smile. The fire-and-brimstone feeling was intensified when I didn't make a noise. In my venom-laced dreams, I was hiding from the vampire. To open my mouth meant certain death. So I laid in silent suffering for what seemed like an eternity.

When I woke, I was one of _them_. I learned of my mother's death and my rebirth. I've accepted both, but if I _ever_ see that vampire again… you'll hear from me again.

-Emile Taylor Cullen

* * *

**Please review! :) Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
